


You Get Up

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Neither Ian or Mickey have any intention of getting up out of bed.





	

“You’re not still sleeping. Get up,” Mickey said into Ian’s neck, nuzzling against it and breathing him in deeply.

Ian stirred, mumbling as he pressed lazy kisses to Mickey’s hair and temple. He wrapped his arms around his back, rubbing the muscles gently.

Mickey smiled sleepily. He was sprawled across Ian in boxers and a tank. They had been in bed pretty much all day, sleeping and talking and fucking slow while giggling. He reached up and ran his fingers through Ian’s hair, making him shower him with kisses again. Mickey chuckled.

“What’s that?” he asked.

Ian mumbled some more, still with his eyes closed. He hugged Mickey closer, tightening his hold around him and wrapping a leg around his waist. He couldn’t help but smile at Mickey’s protests.

“Use your words, Hulk,” Mickey snorted, wrestling with Ian until he rolled them over on their sides.

Ian finally opened his eyes and kissed Mickey’s nose and cheeks. “I said you get up.”

Mickey smiled, ducking away from the onslaught of love in Ian’s eyes. “No, you.”

“No, you,” Ian teased, sticking out his tongue.

Mickey caught it between his lips and sucked, turning it into a deeper kiss. “You,” he breathed.

Ian hummed, grabbing his face in his hands and kissing him.

They were completely fine staying put for the time being.


End file.
